Shredifier
Shredifier is a assault rifle in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel manufactured by Vladof. In Borderlands 2, In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Special Weapon Effects Greatly decreased spool time, significantly increased ROF and magazine size. Slightly reduced damage. Usage & Description The Shredifier is an improvement on normal Vladof Spiniguns, as it already starts at a high fire rate and speeds up from there, rather than starting from a low fire rate. The Shredifier also has a much higher magazine size, around 90-100 on certain variants. Due to its very high fire rate, the Shredifier not only consumes ammo very fast, but it also tends to be heavily inaccurate, especially at range or when shooting at small or fast moving targets. This restricts the Shredifier's most useful range to be around the same as most shotguns. Aiming down the sight does not always help reduce the extreme spread of bullets, and making effective use of the Shredifier requires the user aim down the sights considerably. The Shredifier can work especially well with Gaige's The Better Half skill, which will greatly boost the fire rate at half the magazine. where the Shredifier will have already reached its maximum speed, allowing for a higher DPS and overall damage. Her Close Enough skill will also help with this, as it can help mitigate the inaccuracy problem. She can also equip a Jill of All Trades Class mod for greater damage. Using two Shredifiers at once while gunzerking will quickly outpace the Gunzerker's ammo regeneration. At the same time however, Salvador has many skills that serve this weapon well. 5 shots or 6 significantly increases firepower as the fire rate allows it to proc more often, and can also stack with inconceivable . Lay waste increases it's critical hit damage for a short duration, increasing the potential output and boosts the already high fire rate to about thirty rounds per second. Filled to the Brim greatly boosts it's already large magazine, and Steady as She goes reduces recoil while the high ROF can rapidly trigger the accuracy buff. Finally, Keep Firing can make it even more devastating with it's fire rate and reload speed bonus. Barring the direct stat bonus from class mods but including their skill boosts, the Shredifier can have a 160% bonus to fire rate, which is around 30-40 rounds per second. This makes it a good weapon for Salvador, both for suppressing crowds and against Bosses. Notes *The Brady Books strategy guide mistakenly listed this weapon as dropping commonly from Bonehead 2.0, confusing it with the Bone Shredder. *The Shredifier is an extremely fast firing weapon, able to obtain a maximum fire rate of 15.7 barring usage of skills and class mods. This is only surpassed by most Jakobs weapons at maximum fire rate, which is impossible to attain without mods, and the CHOPPER, which can have a fire rate of 18.1. Trivia *A SHiFT code for the Swift Shredifier is included with the Diamond Plate Loot Chest. The item caption reads "You're gonna want some sort of ammo regeneration. Just throwing that out there." *The flavor text is based on the "Speed Kills" series by Michael Angelo Batio in 2003. *The flavor text shares its name with the Borderlands "Speed Kills" achievement from the add-on, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Michael Mamaril may occasionally spawn with this weapon on his back, along with other legendaries. *In the game's files, the body type is incorrectly labeled as "Legendary.AR_Vladof_5_''Sherdifier''". All other parts are labeled without the misspelling. *If Shredifier has no element, the elemental capacitor lights will be white. de:Shredifier fr:Shredifier uk:Подрібнювач ru:Размельчитель